District Chief, To Borrow Something
is the 25 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua and Elsie managed to found the spirit at the theater, which is one of the school's main hubs of negativity, in the previous chapter. There, Haqua looked at the spirit and realised it was the one that she had failed to capture. Elsie then called Haqua and noted that the spirit managed to be even more powerful due to taking control of the students there. Keima also comments how it is different from other escaped spirits. With Elsie begins to panic as she did not know how to deal with a level 3 escaped spirit, Haqua just calmly uses her Detention Bottle to try and capture it. At first, Haqua look like she will succeed but suddenly, the spirit opened its eyes and uses the students to stop Haqua, the spirit (via the students) saying "I can't be captured". Haqua then orders Elsie to restrain the students, but soon found out that Elsie does not know how to do that with her Hagoromo. The spirit take his chance and escaped yet again. Haqua scolded Elsie for not being able to accomplish such a simple skill and said she'll do it on her own. Keima then interrupted, telling Haqua to go with Elsie since the latter did managed to get 5 spirits. However, Keima is met with Haqua's scythe as Haqua said how Elsie can't even use her hagoromo properly and how Elsie is a failure while Hauqa excelled at school and climb to the top. Haqua then left alone while Keima orders Elsie to go with her. But Elsie hits Keima's head with her broom and asks why Keima was with Haqua and leaving her alone. Keima then said that there were some circumstances and still wants Elsie to go to help Haqua. Elsie refused, saying that she'll just be a liability to everyone as she sits down and draws a firetruck. Keima then angrily drags Elsie with him as he wonder why he had to deal with such things. Meanwhile, Haqua found out that she's lost the spirits again. Haqua then complains on how spirits do not follow the rules in the mock capture back in school and how complexities of the human hearts. Haqua then feels dejected as she remembers about her excellence in the past.....Suddenly, the spirit approach her without her notice. Keima then reached Haqua (while dragging Elsie) and asked her if she found the escaped spirit. Haqua turns around, and says "Who are you ?" and grabbed Keima using her scythe. Elsie became shocked as she found out that the escaped spirit can actually control Haqua as Keima thinks on how Haqua let herself get controlled like this despite being a devil. In the last scene, It has shown that the escaped spirit returns with its horde of controlled students as Elsie asks Keima what she should do and Keima angrily asked her to think for herself. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters